


Your Birthday Present

by kisala10



Series: A Package [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Ennoshita Chikara!Tsundere, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be a prank set up by someone and you did not want to be the victim of it. But you felt bad about not opening the box because there might be someone inside. What if that person was dragged into this prank? What if that person didn’t have enough oxygen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Birthday Present

“Honey, a package for you just arrived! I’m going to leave it at the entrance hallway!” your mother shouted. You shouted back “Okay!” and the next thing you heard was a door being slammed.

You wondered what was inside of that package. You didn’t order anything from the internet, so who sent it to you? You shook your head and concentrated on finishing what you were doing earlier.

When you were done, you stretched your arms and sighed in relief. You were pleased with the result and could finally go and check who sent you the package and what its content was.

You stood up from your chair, stepping on the wooden floor which creaked every time you took a step forward. You went downstairs and paused at the last step, your breathing stopping for a moment.

There was a big package with a cute red ribbon on top of it. And the package was **really** big. You took a deep breath before you walked towards it and began to inspect it closely. You were still overwhelmed by the size of it because there could fit two or even three people inside of it if they sat close to each other.

You walked around it and noticed that there wasn’t a recipient nor a sender written on it. Furthermore, there were many small holes at the bottom of the sides. You lay down on your stomach, closing one of your eyes and trying to look through them but you couldn’t see anything at all. Then you kneeled in front of it and leaned your ear towards the box. You might have only imagined it but wasn’t there a noise? It was only faint though. You concentrated on it and held your breath. You tried to ignore the sound of a car outside, driving past your house and the clock in your living room, ticking as well as the sound of your heartbeat which grew louder.

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it. After a few seconds, you could hear it again. You definitely weren’t imagining it. You heard a slow breathing. You continued to listen to it a few seconds to assure yourself before you leaned back and breathed again.

This might be a prank set up by someone and you did not want to be the victim of it. But you felt bad about not opening the box because there might be someone inside. What if that person was dragged into this prank? What if that person didn’t have enough oxygen? What if-

You mentally slapped yourself and shook your head. First of all you had to confirm that there was actually a human inside of it. You knew that it was a living creature because whatever or whoever it was it breathed. But it didn’t mean that it was a human.

So, the first thing you did was trying to move the box. You put your hands on one side of it and pushed it but it didn’t budge even a bit. Then you turned around, your back facing the box and tried pushing it which caused the box to move a bit. Aside from that, whatever was inside was took by surprise and almost yelled which made your heart skip a beat. There was definitely a human inside and the voice whom it belonged to was seemingly a male.

But who exactly was inside? You squinted your eyes and pondered who it could be. Most likely, Tanaka or Nishinoya would pull a prank like that.  
This was slowly getting nerve racking for you and you just wanted to open it and see who hid inside of it. So, you searched for a penknife which was inside of a drawer in the kitchen.

You went back to the package and removed the ribbon first before you drew out the knife to cut off the tape. But you abruptly stopped. There was a possibility that you’d hit him with the penknife.

“Whoever is inside, make yourself as small as possible! If you don’t, you might get seriously injured,” you said loudly. Then you added while beginning to cut it open: “But I’m not at fault for any of your injuries. It’s your fault for getting inside of this box. I won’t take responsibility for-”

You dropped the penknife on the ground as you saw the package’s content. You stopped breathing for a moment and your heart throbbed. You had to put your hands above your mouth to hold yourself back from screaming.

There sat the black-haired boy whom you knew too well, wearing a flower crown made out of daisies and looking up to you with his dark brown eyes and a flushed face. He was surrounded and covered by many small petals in pastel colors which filled half of the box. On top of that, he wore a light yellow sweatshirt which fit perfectly to the pastel colors.

“H-happy birthday, [last name] [first name],” he stuttered embarrassed. You felt your face getting warmer and were on the verge of tears. This was the most adorable thing someone has ever done for you.

You removed your hands from your face and bended down to Ennoshita to embrace him. He flinched briefly but immediately calmed down and hugged you back. You felt his warm breath at your neck which tickled you slightly.

“I’m so happy, you don’t know how happy I am, even if today is not my birthday…” you whispered almost every single word. You were afraid that your voice might break if you spoke louder.

He flinched again and you let go of him. His jaw dropped and he blinked a few times before he shouted staggered: “Y-your birthday isn’t today?!”

You chuckled at his reaction and shook your head. The black-haired teenager looked discouraged and plopped down in the pile of petals which caused them to fly in the air and scatter on the floor. You looked at Ennoshita who seemed to refuse to look back at you.

“Ennoshita, were you supposed to be my present? Were you handing yourself over to me?” you asked playfully. You heard him mumble something but you couldn’t make out what he said. So, you asked him if he could repeat it again.

He turned around to you and his face was even redder than before. Then he murmured: “I was supposed to be your gift. Well, kind of… I mean I actually wanted to confess to you, ‘handing over my feelings for you’, so that was supposed to be the present… But this wasn’t how I originally planned to do it! Nishinoya and Tanaka told me what they would have done but I refused to do it their way and then they just put me inside of this box and brought me here-“

You stopped him from talking by pressing your lips on his. It didn’t feel as pleasant as you thought it would because you rushed it and your lips literally smacked together. You moved back and touched your lips with your fingers which throbbed at cause of the sudden impact. Then you looked at Ennoshita and saw that his face was as red as a tomato. You had to giggle before you told him your answer: “I accept your confession and would gladly go out with you.”

He plopped down in the pile of petals again and buried his face down there and as a result you had to laugh at his adorable behavior. You poked his neck with your finger and he tried to shove it away. You grinned at his response and continued to do it because you wanted to see his blushing face.

It seemed to have worked because he got up. He was looking down though, so you couldn’t read his expression. And then he suddenly shouted “Now!” and quickly stood up, causing you to get startled and squeeze your eyes shut.

The next moment you opened your eyes, you felt like you were inside of a dream. Petals were flying through the whole entrance hallway and falling down slowly and calmly. You looked up to the falling petals in amazement and reached out to them, trying to catch some of the petals.

This had always been secretly your dream since childhood. You wanted to meet your dream guy beneath a tree as leaves and petals came down slowly. And this was happening inside of your home. Even though there wasn’t a tree and your dream guy sat inside of a box, petals were scattering on the floor and your dream guy was in front of you. And the lighting was slightly pinkish. Were your eyes feigning it?

You looked up to the lamps. It seemed like someone changed the light bulbs. Your attention wandered back to Ennoshita who stood in front of you, reaching out a hand to you. “I’m sorry for the mess I’ve made. I’m going clean this later.”

You smiled at your dream guy and took his hand. “Tomorrow is actually my birthday, so will you do it tomorrow again?”

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend on tumblr <3  
> I'M SORRY IF THIS IS OOC AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES


End file.
